The Story of Sunkit
by Sunfur224
Summary: Sunkit. Part Thunderclan part Windclan. When the clans are in grave danger it is up to Sunkit to save them. Listen to her story from the beautiful beginning to a mysterious end
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am sorry to anyone that has used the name Sunkit. I made up a character named Sunkit before I found this site. This is her story and I do not own Warriors.

Prologue: Sunkit. That is the name that was given to her in honor of the sun. She had a pelt that shone like the bright sun. It was a beautiful yellow with dark golden stripes. She had deep blue eyes that looked like an ocean. When the sun shone on her pelt it turned ginger. Some say that the sun itself gave her that ginger pelt that shone brightly when she came out into it. Others say that Starclan gave her that pelt in honor of Firestar. But the real reason is….

Two cats laid in a meadow as the sun started to set. The bright colors of the sun started to appear before them. That is when it happened. That is when the story started.

"Oh Barktail, look at her. Our beautiful kit has been born." One of the cats said.

"Yes, Scarletface, she is beautiful. What should we name her?" Barktail replied.

"Oh look! Her pelt! Its... it's... its….ginger!" Scarletface cried. Sure enough it was ginger. She looked up to see the sun shining on her kit's pelt. "Sunkit. That is her name."

"Listen, Scarletface. I had a dream a few nights ago. It said that the power of the sky and the bravery of the sun shall save out clan. What do you think it means?" Barktail asked.

"I don't know, but I…Barktail, what is it? What's wrong?" Scarletface asked concerned.

"I smell something. It's a familiar smell." Barktail answered. Suddenly they heard a yowl. It was a cat. Other cats followed it.

"It's Windclan! Quick Scarletface take Sunkit back to your camp. I'll hold them off." Barktail ordered.

"But Thunderclan will want to know where she came from. I can't just say that I married a Windclan cat! Plus you'll get killed!" Scarletface cried.

"Just go! I'll be alright I promise." Barktail commanded as he gave her a nudge. Scarletface nodded and licked his forehead. Barktail did the same to her and Sunkit. Scarletface looked at Barktail for a moment longer then she picked up Sunkit and ran towards Thunderclan territory.

Barktail sadly watched her go and then braced himself for a fierce fight. All that Scarletface could hear were the cries of cats fighting and blood being splattered. Rain came down hard that night. It was almost like Starclan was sobbing for the loss of Barktail. Little did the Thunderclan know that Sunkit was going to be a hero?

"Rainstar, are you in here?" Scarletface called. She was in the Thunderclan camp outside of her leader's den. She watched as Sunkit squirmed around on the ground.

"Yes, come in." A voice called back. Scarletface picked up Sunkit and padded inside.

"Ah, welcome Scarletface. Who is this?" Rainstar asked lifting his head up. Scarletface sat down in front of her leader with Sunkit next to her.

"Um…Rainstar, I have a confession to make. I know that it is against the warrior code to do this, but I fell in love with a Windclan cat." Scarletface mewed.

Rainstar slowly nodded his head and then said,

"You're right. It is against the warrior code. And let me guess. That is your kit."

"Yes Rainstar, her name is Sunkit. I am pretty sure that Barktail is not alive. Windclan attacked us because we were together. He sacrificed himself to save us." Scarletface meowed trying to hold back her tears.

"I see. I think we know what will happen next." Rainstar said standing up unsheathing his claws.

"No, Rainstar. No! Please no! Please don't get rid of Sunkit! She's not any kit, but my kit! She'll make a great warrior. You'll see. Please Rainstar, give her a chance!" Scarletface pleaded. Rainstar looked at Scarletface for a long time. Suddenly his anger vanished. He sheathed his claws back in.

"Ok. I'll give her a chance. I'll speak to the rest of the clan tomorrow." Rainstar meowed smiling at Scarletface and Sunkit.

"Thank you Rainstar. Thank you! If there is anyway I can repay you I will." Scarletface cried.

"No, you do not have to repay me. The only thing that I want is for this kit to become a strong warrior." Rainstar replied. Scarletface nodded and licked Rainstar's shoulder respectfully. Then she picked up Sunkit and padded into the Nursery.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. It was a new day and cats began to gather below High Rock.

"I have an announcement to make. Last night Scarletface came to me with a kit. Apparently she had married a Windclan cat, who is now dead, and brought me the kit." Yowls of anger rose above the cats. Cats hissed at Scarletface and others aimed slashes at Sunkit who was hiding behind her mom.

"What? That's against the warrior code! I say we banish her and the kit!"

"What do we want with a kit that is part Thunderclan?"

"I say we kill the kit as a punishment!"

"Quiet! The kit will stay! No one will die and no one will get banished! Plus, we will have more warriors is she stays. Scarletface, please come here and bring your kit." Rainstar called out

Scarletface picked up her kit and padded through the line of cats that were booing, hissing, and shouting out rude things. Once she got there she put Sunkit down and sat.

"Everyone, this is Sunkit. I don't want any of you harming her. We will have a ceremony for her." Rainstar called. The cats who actually liked Sunkit chanted,

"Sunkit! Sunkit! Sunkit!" The others just stalked angrily back into their dens.

Many moons went by after Sunkit's ceremony. So many that soon it was time for her ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for a clan meeting." Rainstar called out. Sunkit watched as the cats started to assemble. Many more had grown to like her. Others avoided her. Her mother had told her what to do and what not to do when her ceremony arrived.

"I can't believe that today's my ceremony!" Sunkit meowed happily.

"It's ours too." Flamekit meowed. She was a day older then Sunkit.

"I know, but I'm just so exited!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"I would like for Flamekit, Sunkit, Branchkit, and Mistykit to come up here please." Rainstar called

"Ya'll are lucky." Pinkkit meowed.

"Yeah, we'll be apprentices tomorrow." Bluekit meowed.

The four kits padded up to High Rock and waited.

"Until they have earned their warrior names: Flamekit, you name will be Flamepaw and your mentor shall be Chestnutfur. Branchkit, your name will be Branchpaw and your mentor shall be Aquatail. Mistykit, your name will be Mistypaw and your mentor shall be Amberpelt. And last, but not least. Sunkit, your name will be Sunpaw and I will be your mentor.

Sunpaw smiled up at her leader. What an honor it was to have your leader as your mentor. She licked Rainstar's shoulder respectfully and then padded over to her mom. The others did the same and went over to their mentors.

"Congratulations Sunpaw!" Scarletface meowed. Sunpaw nodded and then went into the apprentices' den.

Sunpaw was so exited about being an apprentice! She found an empty nest and laid down in it. She thought about all that had happened that day. At first she thought that she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws. Finally Sunpaw went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunpaw woke up and looked around her. She was in the apprentices' den in her moss nest. I still can't believe that I'm an apprentice! She thought. Sunpaw got up and padded outside. She would start her training tomorrow and she needed to be ready.

She went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Oh Bluepaw it's you!" Sunpaw meowed happily. "Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sorry. My mom said that I couldn't." Bluepaw replied sadly.

"Why not?" Sunpaw asked.

"She says that you're not a pure cat." Bluepaw mewed and then padded off.

Sunpaw sadly watched him go. That's the eighth time someone has said that to me. She thought. They're just playing a joke on me. Yeah. I know that I am a pure cat, but I'm tired of that joke! She sighed and put her mouse back. Then she walked over to Pinkpaw

"Hello Pinkpaw!" She greeted.

"Hello Sunpaw! Do you want to pretend fight with me?" Pinkpaw asked. Before Sunpaw could answer a cat leaped between them.

"Stay away from my kit you….mutt!" The cat hissed as she tried to slash Sunpaw across her face, claws unsheathed. Luckily Sunpaw ducked just in time, but she was still hurt inside. With that Sunpaw ran off, her ginger pelt flashing.

"Mother, Are you in here?" She called.

"Sunpaw, yes I'm here. What's wrong?" A voice called. Sunpaw rushed over to her mother and lay down next to her.

"Is it true?" Sunpaw asked.

"Is what true?" Scarletface meowed watching her daughter's pelt turn yellow in the darkness of the warriors' den.

"That I'm a….mutt?" Sunpaw mewed sadly. He mother sighed and then said,

"Listen to me Sunpaw. I should have told you a long time ago."

"You see, I fell in love with a Windclan cat. That cat was your father. I know that it was against the warrior code, but we couldn't help ourselves. One night, as the sun was going down, I had you. On that same night Windclan found out about us. They attacked us.

Your father sacrificed himself to save us." Scarletface told her.

"What was his name?" Sunpaw asked.

"His name was Barktail. He was a golden tom with brown eyes. That is how you got your golden stripes. You got your yellow pelt and your blue eyes from me." She replied.

"But what about my ginger pelt? How did I get it?" Sunpaw asked.

"I don't know." Her mother answered.

"So it's true. I am a mutt. Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have avoided all of the insults that the others say!" Sunpaw cried.

"I'm sorry Sunpaw! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Scarletface meowed.

"Well how do you think I feel now?" Sunpaw hissed and with that she ran out of the warriors' den.

"Oh Starclan, Did I do the right thing?" Scarletface asked herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
